Pure Sin
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: Ordinary high school student; Cloud Strife...isn't so ordinary. He's a member of a secret society that protects the unsuspecting residents of Gaia from evil beings that wish them harm. Unfortunately, his life gets more difficult when he accidentally frees a powerful cat demon. Now he's stuck with a sassy, spoiled, sex-loving man following him around and drinking up all of his milk!
1. First Impressions

**A/N: I couldn't help it! It's like an addiction I can't kick! Yes, another story. Sue me! No, no, don't sue me, I have like forty-something dollars in my bank account :D :D :D I'm in love with what I call Shifters. Ya'know, people who can turn into animals then back to humans. I also have a Guardian Fetish (I'm gonna turn that into a popular fetish, you just watch!).**

**So I was playing with my babies (my herd of cats) when this idea hit me. My eldest cat; Shadow, is the most sassiest bitch you'd ever meet. It's ridiculous! My second oldest; Storm, is a straight street fight and is VERY anal who can come into his territory. Next is; Bolt (A.K.A Godfather), you can't tell his fluffy ass NOTHING! Nor can he be rushed. He'll take his time, no matter what. My little ones, Lightning and Pluto are my dynamic nutcases. You'd find them doing the most weirdest things. And lastly, my kitten; Thunder...that name is self-explanatory. He'll sweet talk ya, then as soon as he gets what he wants, its all hisses and claw-punches.**

**Anywooie, I took all of their personalities and merged them into one super cat.**

**Animal-wise, this is the opposite of Fanged Guardian. I love my canines, but at the end of the day, I'm a MEGA feline lover. Cheetahs are my all time bias.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING Final Fantasy (1-15) or any of its characters. If I did...lemme tell ya', some X-rated bedroom hoedownin' would be going on ;D ;D ;D**

**WARNING: The fact that you're in the M section, you should already know what's inside. But, whatever. Yaoi, Limes/Lemons(possible), Language, Adult Content, Gore/Violence, Harem, SEXY SEPHIROTH OVERLOAD!**

**READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

* * *

The cluster of twinkling stars and sparkling moon was Cloud's only source of light on this suddenly dangerous night. He had been walking home after a tiring day of school. Book bag full of homework and textbooks he needed to study for upcoming exams, he strolled down the slumbering streets of Midgar. He was a handful of blocks away from home, when he felt the evil presence. The tingling feeling running through his veins, as well as the hairs on his arms standing on end, couldn't be mistaken. Azure optics sharpened, searching the surrounding area for the evil being that didn't belong. It didn't take long for the blond to find what he was looking for.

Standing awkwardly under a single streetlight was a disheveled woman. Her unruly hair shielding her face and vision. Cloud could still see the orangy-rust red eyes staring back at him. She was possessed. Neither of them made a move, assessing each other's strength by outer appearance alone. When he finally got a lock on the possessed woman's signature, he cursed under his breath. He was dealing with a Medium Leveled Seishin-yokai.

_'Great'_, Cloud thought, _'on a school night'_.

Without warning the woman darted toward him, giving the blond barely enough time to roll out of the way. Coming out of his barrel roll into a crouch, he mourned the lost of his school bag. That was his fifth one this month! Gritting his teeth, he held out his hand and shouted, "Force Stealer!" Appearing in his right hand was a long sword, with jagged edges on both sides. Navy blue painted on the flat sides, with a soft red line going down the middle. Gripping the indigo handle, Cloud charged at the possessed woman.

"Phantom!" As he cried out the word, the blade went transparent just as it sliced into her midsection. Pulling the invisible entity out with his sword, "Release!" He bellowed next, Force Steal returning to its solid form. In a baseball bat-like swing, he tossed the possessing ghost-demon into a nearby wall. Using this time to move the unconscious woman to safety, he checked her for a pulse. Sighing in relief, he focused his attention on the snarling beast. The easy part was over. Now it was time for the difficult part.

Able to see the Seishin-yokai's true form, Cloud's own ached in anticipation of the pain that would be inflicted on his body. It was big, purple, and ugly. Curled horns sitting on its head and orange-red orbs glowering sharp daggers.

"Why do I always get the mean ones?" He muttered, holding his trusted blade in front of him. "Alright," preparing for the battle at hand, "let's party!"

Charging at the demon just seconds after it did, he slashed Force Stealer against the tough horns that the beast was using as weapons. Dodging a swipe that would have left a nasty wound, he delivered a roundhouse kick to the purple beast's chest. Nothing like a good ole' dose of martial arts! Evading a few more claw slices and a headbutt, he blocked against a fist.

"Throwing punches now, Big Boy!" The blond taunted, receiving an enraged roar in response.

He was taught never to mock an already agitated yokai. Unfortunately, his mouth moved at the worse times. Karma working fast, a fist slammed its way into his stomach, smashing into his jaw, and striking his shoulder. The three piece punishment sent the blond flying backwards. Sword skidding away. He groaned. Sixth senses flaring up in warning, Cloud threw his body to the side. Barely a minute later, the large demon came crashing down in the spot he was a second ago. Maybe he pissed the ghost-demon off a little _too_ much.

Jerking to a stand, he hunched over slightly at the pain in his stomach. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a few bruised ribs. Holding his hands up in a ruse of surrender, azures flickered to his blade behind the gnarling demon. Going hand-to-hand with a Medium Level was suicide. Besides, Cloud was good, but he wasn't _that_ good. Only the best of his kind were powerful enough to do so, and even they moved with caution.

"Can we time-out for a second?" He uttered, pissing the demon off even more. "No? Okay. Then you wouldn't mind if I did...this-" Cloud took off running in the opposite direction.

Knowing the neighborhood like the back of his hand, he navigated through the streets with ease. Hearing the demon give chase. The blond cut corners, running in zigzag. He couldn't go through the demon, so that left him with the option of running around in a half circle to get to Force Stealer. Lungs beginning to burn, he worked air through his nose and out his mouth.

Ready to turn another corner, he was clipped. Cheek and forearm burning against the ground, he hissed. Son of a bitch! Glancing back to see what tripped him, "You have a tail too!" He yelled, rolling his body left, then quickly to the right. As said tail dressed in spikes targeted him. Life was really unfair!

Landing a kick to the demon's knee, he forced his body back into a run. He was close, a block and a half away to be exact! Cloud was now running for his life. Literally. If he couldn't make it to his sword, he wouldn't be making it home tonight. Or any other night. Channeling everything he had into his legs, he gained speed, putting a small distance between himself and the chasing ghost-demon.

When a glint on the ground caught his eye, he mentally cheered. Force Stealer! Each step forward brought him one step closer. Senses tingling again. He dived for the blade, feeling the spiked tail cut into his lower back. Rolling sloppily back into a stand, he wasted no time jumping back into the fight. No longer the lamb, but neither the wolf. He was fine with those odds.

"Play times over," Cloud declared, as he slashed, sliced, and stabbed.

Battling up and down the streets of Midgar, he tried to leave little damage behind. It was easier said than done, but definitely possible. He and the yokai traded blows, dodged fatal hits, and landed shots. Crimson and sooty blood scattered in drip-drops around the area. Cracks in concrete and dents in metal. They fought like wild animals over the last meal of the summer. The turning point of the match came when the beast stumbled after a blow to the head. Cloud took the opportunity to charge up an attack and slit the horns from the demon's head. Causing it to rear back with an agonizing scream. Not stopping there. The blond cleaved an arm from the purple yokai.

Bending at the knees, he held the sword to where the sharp end pointed behind him. "I call upon the spirits of Cosmos and forces of Gaia," orbs of glowing energy appeared around Force Stealer, the steel absorbing the balls of light, "grant me the power in the names of thy." Holding out a hand lined in a ray of alice blue, "Cage!" A circular glare appeared around the demon, trapping it in place as it screeched and snapped. Returning the hand back on the sword's hilt, he tightened his grip. "I, of the Strife Clan, damn you back to the abyss!"

With a powerful swing, he sliced downward, dividing the ghost-demon's body in two. Black and dark eggplant purple mist -wet and sticky- jetted out, smacking into a see-through force field. A beam of blinding light swallowed up everything trapped within the circle soon after. It lasted for a few seconds. Disappearing in a sprinkle of flickering lights.

Exhaling deeply, he stumbled back into a wall. Now that the battle was over, his body was succumbing to pain. Force Stealer vanishing at his will, he ran fingers through his wild locks. He should really start rethinking his job field.

Resuming his walk home, he grabbed his bag on the way. One of the straps was missing, while there was a slice going down the side of it. In such a state, he was forced to carry it like a sack of potatoes. Cloud gave his appearance an once over, sighing helplessly at all the crimson and dirt stains, rips and tears, and other unmendable damages done. It'll be a blast trying to explain this to his mom.

Life was really unfair to him...

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Groaning at the sound of his alarm clock, he shoved his head under his army of pillows. Doing his best to drown out the irksome sounds. It was too late. Once he woke up there was no going back to sleep. He cursed such trait. Shifting in bed, he yelped as the action triggered a startling throb in his body. Last night...how could he forget. His mom have laid into him thick. Scolding him for an hour. Heck, maybe more than that. After wailing and patching him up, she hooted and hollered, demanding answers and fussing over his school uniform and bag.

Like all his other excuses, he told her he got into a brawl with a few punks after-school. She ate the lie up word-from-word. Sometimes it helped being known to his mom as a delinquent. Even if he wasn't. After getting another earful, he was sent off to his room. Grounded. That was the part that sucked. Had she known the real reasons behind his shredded attire and beaten body, she would have been praising and kissing him. Then start yelling at him for keeping secrets from her.

Getting up to prepare for the long day ahead. He showered and brushed his teeth, throwing on a fresh uniform, before grabbing an old messenger bag for his books and things. Stomach still a little unsettled, he skipped breakfast, but snatched an apple at the leveled look sent from his mom. Jeez, she sure was bossy in the mornings!

Planting a wet kiss on her cheek, he darted out the house, chuckling as she playfully whined about all the spit and germs.

Midgar was different during the day. Students of all ages, with and without their parents going in different directions. Cars zooming here, stopping there, and pausing at red lights. There was a lazy hustle and bustle going on. Majority of the world still stretching sleep from their bodies. The sun wasn't so bright, but still hot enough to break people into a sweat.

Making a quick stop at a corner store near school, he purchased a can of strawberry soda and a big bag of salty chips. His after-school snack. Just in case he didn't make it home for dinner. Walking the rest of the way to school, he was greeted by his usual gang of friends.

"Geez CL, you look like chocobo shit roasted over, yo!" His obnoxious red haired friend; Reno, greeted.

Sending him a double fingered response, he found himself in a headlock. "Spikey!" Zack, also known as Puppy, ruffled his hair. "Rough night?" The raven asked, as Cloud managed to free himself, wincing at the rugged treatment.

"Unfortunately," he retorted.

Unlike his other friends, Zack knew his secret, because the raven also fought against the evil beings trying to conquer the world. It was stress relieving, having someone he could rant to about the annoying demons, and discuss strategies with. Though, their training sessions were the icing on the cake!

"When are you ever going to get tired of fighting," a familiar female voice said from behind.

"Till I can't throw a punch anymore," the blond answered cheekily, allowing the slender arms to wrap around his waist in a backwards hug. Turning his head, azures met dark maroons. "Good morning," Cloud greeted the brunette properly with a smile.

"Morning," Tifa answered back, giving his lips a quick peck.

"Yuck!" Yuffie squeaked, holding her stomach in mock queasiness. "Why don't you two get a room!"

Leave it to the wannabe ninja to turn a nice mood awkward. Clearing his throat as Tifa released him, Cloud shot the petite, short haired raven a frown. He and his childhood friend-turned-girlfriend hadn't gotten to that part in their relationship. Sex. They were still a new couple. Still had that new car smell. The blond didn't want to ruin things with his questions of sex, or strain their relationship with sexual pressure. Sure, he was a virgin, they both were. But that didn't mean the urges weren't there. Hell, he could masturbate two or three times a day, and that was only his slow days!

"Who did Mr. Hojo's chemistry homework, yo?" The redheaded delinquent queried, pulling out a thick packet.

"That ain't homework," Zack grinned, pulling out his own, "that's a telephone book!"

Cloud snorted, "Try an encyclopedia." He never understood why the greasy haired chemistry teacher assigned so much homework. It wasn't like the anal bastard was going to check all twenty-six of the packets.

Before they could get further into their trash talking the morning bell rung, signalling the beginning of school.

He couldn't help but groan at the long, boring day ahead. There was no point in him going to school, when nothing taught to him would be applied to his daily life. Of course, he needed to keep up appearance. Dammit. Waving to his group of friends as they headed off to their classes. A chill ran down his back. Halting immediately, he snapped around. Azures darting around the campus. He found nothing. Nothing at all. The tingling was gone too.

"You felt it too," startled by Zack's voice being so close, he nodded.

"Something's here, but at the same time, _not_ here..."

The taller teen grunted in response, "Strange."

Blue gaze still wandering their surroundings. Finding nothing. Blond brows narrowed. Strange...was definitely how he would put it. "You think it's a High Leveled Yokai?" Dropping his voice low enough for only Zack to hear, he continued to watch the area.

"Maybe," the raven replied, unsure, "I've never encountered any that can completely hide their signature."

"That's not good to hear."

"We should head to Ruvie after school, she'd know."

Cloud nodded, attention snatched by a security guard warning him and Zack to get to class. Already grounded for _fighting_, he didn't need anything else raising his mom's blood pressure. "After school then," giving a two fingered salute, the blond headed off to his first period.

* * *

Like planned, he and Zack arrived at the Shrine-like home that belonged to Ruvie. After walking up the many steps to get to said home, they tossed their bags down at the entrance. Throughout their walk getting here, Cloud's sixth senses were bouncing off the walls. _Something_ was in the forest. That something felt as if it was trying to lure him into the dangerous array of trees. Common sense wouldn't allow him to give into the sudden impulse. No matter how intense said impulse was.

They went off in search of the elderly woman, finding her knelt praying in front of the twin statue of Cosmos and Gaia. Either stone carved woman had their backs pressed to the other, hair tangled together, becoming one. While Cosmos had her hands clasped over her chest, Gaia had her arms spread wide, as if offering hugs to all and any. Though they were statues, they were beautiful. Rare and unique in their own distinctive ways.

"Come sit with me," Ruvie softly spoke, "you have questions, yes?"

Cloud glanced at his taller friend, getting an amused shrug, before they both took their places on either side of the praying woman. With age came wisdom, so the blond wasn't surprised at all that the woman knew why they came to her other than to train and relax away from reality.

"Today, before school, Zack and I sensed a powerful yokai signal that appeared than vanished. As if it wasn't there to begin with," he started off, getting straight to the point.

Zack adding, "We couldn't pinpoint what level the yokai was, but it had to be higher than a Medium."

"You're correct," the sandy brown haired elderly lowered her hands, finally opening her eyes. They were eyes that witnessed horrors and devastation, death and beings beyond the realms of normalcy. "A demon that can hide its own signature is not one to trifle with. It's a rare ability that's reserved for only the best. Eigo-Yokai." No matter how she tried to hide it, Cloud caught the uneasiness in her voice.

"Eigo-Yokai?" The raven questioned in a small mutter.

"They are the highest level of demons, but also, like I said before, rare." Pausing to gather her thoughts, she continued, "The last sighting of an Eigo-Yokai was when I was but a little girl, maybe four or five years old. I don't remember much from that moment, but I do recall the blood, bodies, and total destruction it left behind in its wake."

Cloud's scowled, "What would a demon like that be doing here? Why show itself, then hide seconds after?" There were many questions swimming in his head. This was odd behavior displayed by the highest level of yokai. What the blond was more worried about though, was when it would tire of playing -or whatever it was doing- and launch its attack on Midgar?

"I don't know," Ruvie sighed, "but I will definitely look into this." Gesturing to them to rise with her, she turned to face them both. "In the mean time, I want you boys to stay away from it. It will call you, try to make you come to it. Don't!" Her fallow brown orbs locked on Cloud. "You're still recovering from last nights encounter with a demon," the blond unsurprised that she knew that bit of information, "and wouldn't stand a chance against it." She cut her eyes toward Zack, "No matter what you hear, see, or feel, stay out of the forest." Her face stone cold serious, she focused on them both now that her personal warnings were over. "For now, I want you two to get home before the sun sets completely."

"Sensei," Cloud bowed in sync with his best friend.

He wanted to say more on the topic, but the look in the elderly woman's eyes made him stop in his tracks. The fallow orbs were unreadable, yet outlined in past sorrow. It didn't take one with great intelligence to figure out that old wounds had been dug up. Remorse filled him. Maybe they shouldn't have brought the yokai problem up. Then again, it was the right thing to do. There was a dangerous demon lurking around the forest, every human in Midgar was at risk of being harmed, killed.

With a comforting hug and a whispered farewell in his sensei's ear, he turned to leave. Zack staying behind for a personal reason he wouldn't discuss with the blond. Cloud shrugged it off. If the raven didn't want to tell him now, he'd just wait till he built up the courage to tell him later.

Messenger dangling from one shoulder, he began his lengthy walk home. His mom was going to blow a gasket as soon as he stepped through the doors. He was grounded. How could he forget? It was more times like now, that he wished he could sit her down and explain to her what it is he really did. Lying to his mom wasn't one of his favorite things to do. The blonde woman was a listener, with what seemed to be an endless supply of tolerance, and a field of patience. She was tremendously understanding too. But...would she _truly_ be able to comprehend the life he kept secret? Would she be able to cope, knowing that he was out here battling monsters out of horror movies? With her -at times- overprotective nature, would she sit back and continue to let him do what he did now?

Why did he bother asking himself these questions? They'd never be met with an answer. Never say never, but he was saying it. Never! Besides, it was better that she remained oblivious to the world of the damned. Of the lethal and despicable. The world that he was exposed to, wasn't suitable for just any and everyone. Having the displeasure of seeing someone go insane after their run in with the _second world_ was more than enough times for him.

The fierce tingle abruptly attacking his senses startled him. It left him paralyzed for a second longer than he'd like. Had he been in the middle of a fight, his head would have been chopped off. Like the previous times before, the tingles lasted for a nanosecond. Ignoring the demon's call was difficult. For reasons unknown, Cloud chose to hide the fact that his senses was more sensitive to the Eigo-Yokai than Zack's own. Something within him had, a foreign instinct, told him to keep the knowledge to himself.

He was snapped out of temptation's clutches at the sound of his cellphone ringing. Checking the caller ID, he breathed out heavily. Tapping the screen, he held the device to his ear.

"Where in Gaia's name are you?! Have you forgotten that you're grounded, mister?" Was his mom's greeting.

"I know, I know,"he managed to get in after another handful of shouted questions. " Zack was having some personal problems, I didn't want to leave him alone, so I walked with him to Ms. Tuesti's house. I'm on my way back now." It wasn't a complete lie.

At the mentions of Zack and his problems, her tone did a one-eighty spin. "Oh no, is he okay? Tell him if he needs to talk, he can come on over anytime." She offered, voice gentle and caring.

The blond fought back a snort. Really, his dark haired friend had a way with women of all ages. Even his own mother!

Cloud continued to use his unsuspecting best friend to sweet talk his mom. Shamelessly trying to get out of being grounded, when a figure up ahead caught his attention. What was that? Squinting his azures, they widened soon after. It was a kid. What the hell was the idiot doing?!

"Hey!" He shouted, watching as the boy jumped, peered his way, before taking off into the forest. Oh for the love of Gaia! Absent-mindedly disconnecting the call with his mother, he chased after the brainless boy. "Hey, kid! Get back here!"

Dashing through the trees after the boy, it didn't take long for him to end up lost. He rarely venture into the forest. It was wild yokai territory. Someone like him shouldn't be roaming through such a place. So he didn't. Now look at him! Cloud didn't know which way to turn. Grounding his teeth, he swore to the powers-that-be that when he found the little dummy, he was going to ring the kid's neck.

Trying to retrace his steps, a chill poured through his veins.

It all hit him in that very moment. He was in the forest... The forest! The blond could vividly imagine Ruvie's disapproving eyes staring at him, as she gave him a lecture on responsibility, maturity, and everything else under the sun. He'd never understand women and their ability to nag.

Proceeding with absolute caution, he kept eyes focused and ears alert, for anything that didn't belong.

Cloud had been roaming the endless thong of nature for what felt like hours, when he stepped into a little dent in the forest. A good amount of trees had been cut and in its place was a stone. Or something similar to one. The massive boulder was too smooth to be just any ordinary rock. A bit too polished to be considered stone. Limestone, maybe? It could also pass for a sort of marble. A bed of hydrangeas were planted around the marble stone like a fence. He found them highly strange, because instead of their usual soft lavender color, they were a jaded black with sea green veins.

Nevermind the strange energy that was coming from it all as a whole. The blonde was fascinated to say the least. There was a sudden pull that made him what to touch it. Caress it. A strange feeling to have for something as unknown as the sight before him. The small site laid there, peacefully and seemingly untouched. It was pretty safe to assume that the tiny place remained undiscovered. Of course, with his luck, he would be the one-in-a-million that accidentally stumbled upon it.

The blond believed in the notion, _'everything happened for a reason'_. There was a reason he found this place. Him alone and not anyone else.

Taking a step forward, Cloud placed an unhurried palm on the marble-like stone. Now that he was closer, he noticed a miniature word carved in white printed in the middle. Scrunching up his eyes, he leaned in closer. Was his eyes playing tricks on him? The more he lowered his body, the smaller the word became. Straightening out of his bend, he frowned at the stupid thing. What was he doing? He was wasting his time here. The crazy kid that darted into these mimicking trees could be lost too, or worse, hurt.

He was about to walk away when a robust urge, stronger than anything he'd ever felt, made be peer over his shoulder at the unreadable word one last time. Azures stretched wide at what they saw. The word had grown. Big enough that it'd take two palms to cover it up. Seeing the word clearly now, his mouth -on its own- whispered what was written.

"Tokihanatsu..."

Shortly after, he was thrown off his feet by a thunderous gust of wind. The visible gales were charcoal in color. They whipped violently around the area, rocking nearby trees, and swaying the million blades of grass. Cloud was spooked by what was occurring. Wondering what the hell he just released. There was no fighting against the forces keeping him trapped to the ground. Leaving him with only the option of waiting it -whatever _it_ was- out.

Just when he was beginning to think the winds would never end...it did.

Astonishment found a home in his racing heart. In the place of the marble-stone was a man. Standing in all his naked glory. Pale creamy skin unblemished, impossibly so. Not even with the simplest of birthmarks or dotted moles. Lavish hair that rivaled the finest silk poured down the man's back, like a stilled waterfall. It was the color of starlight. Silvery, with a winking shimmer. The body was lean, chiseled, with an even amount of muscle distributed around the figure. Not a inch of fat destroying the toned frame.

Blood gathered underneath Cloud's cheeks as his inspection brought him to a _certain_ well-endowed anatomy. Shiva, the man was hung like a horse! Where in Gaia's name would the man put..._all of that_?!

"Isn't it impolite to stare?" A baritone voice, sleek and satiny, graced the air. It successfully snapped the blond out of his gawking.

That's when he felt it.

"Demon!" He bellowed, rushing to a stand, calling forth Force Stealer.

Exotic chartreuses with the lightest brush of sapphire watched him in merriment. It was the feline shaped corneas' that told of the man's true species. Not to mention the yokai signature that was through the roof!

"Geki," the silver haired demon greeted, "though it is surprising that one with such weak strength managed to release me, the act is nevertheless, very much appreciated."

Weak strength? Released? A gasp popped from his mouth. "I let you out of your prison..." Cloud trailed off, flabbergasted.

Chuckling, "Unfortunately," the silverette answered. "I _am_ sincerely grateful, no matter if your actions were _unintentional_." The gleeful light in those green felines pissed the blond geki off. "I was positive no one would receive my call. But, I was proven wrong." Nimble fingers pushed aside elongate bangs.

Glaring at the smirking face in realization, "That was you?!" The annoying tingles that bothered him all day. The strange impulses. The unknown lure that tried coaxing him into the forest. The whole disappearing act, there one moment, gone the next... It was all this demon's doing!

"Finally connecting the dots, are we?"

Hot rage boiled through the blond. With a furious roar, Cloud went flying at the devilishly grinning demon. "You son of a bitch!" Swinging his blade with an unforgiving force. He grunted and panted, desperately trying to hit his target. "Bastard," a diagonal slash. "Asshole," he shouted next with a vertical slice.

He was going for another insult mixed sword attack, when another grip joined his hands on the hilt of Force Stealer. The blond geki was lifted from off the ground, brought to eye level with the arrogant yokai. Too stubborn to let go, he settled on glowering at the other.

"You have quite the dirty mouth on you, little geki," the silverette commented, "I like it."

"Yeah? I bet you'd like this too!" Cocking his leg back and jetting it forward, intent on delivering the mother of all soccer kicks to the demon's stomach. Instead, he was twirled around, losing his aim. The yokai locked an unyielding hand around his ankle, jerking the limb forward to embarrassingly wrap around its narrow waist.

"Such a feisty thing you are," the feline eyed man muttered and briefly licked Cloud's bottom lip.

Blinking twice in disbelief, his breath caught seconds after. "Pervert!" He shriek. Fighting for his freedom, then remembered the incriminating position they were in. "You sick, twisted, soul sucking, evil deviant! Let me go!"

"Soul sucking?" The man cocked his head to the side. "Are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"You...You..." The blond geki couldn't even began to think up a response to that. Choosing to scream his lungs dry, rather than come up with more insults and comebacks. He was abruptly dropped to the forest grounds. With a face of true insult, he gaped at the demon, "You dropped me."

"You said to." Came the almost innocent reply.

"...I'll kill you..." Cloud threatened, only to be laughed at.

"Careful," the demon crouched down, not caring that his manhood was on full display, "your sweet talk might make me keep you." It was hard trying not to look towards the groin hanging out there for all to see. Where was the demon's modesty? "Would you like to touch it?" The smirk was back.

"Wha-What?" The bastard better not be asking him what he thought he was! When those feline greens glanced down then back up, Cloud wanted to faint. "Pervert!" He screeched for the second time, back-pedaling away from the man. "Demonic pervert! Trying to get a minor to touch that-that _thing_!"

"My cock, you mean."

Azures widened, "You have no shame!"

"I am shameless incarnate." Those thin, peach-pink lips stretched into a prideful smile.

"I expect nothing less from _your_ kind," the blond hissed.

A deep chuckle emitted from the silverette. "Ah, but you are like nothing I've expected. So fresh, spirited, and _young_." With unnatural speed, Cloud was trapped beneath the demon. Said demon, hovering over him with an unreadable look in those exotic eyes. "We will meet again," the man promised, breathing into the blond's neck, "so remember this. I am Okina Neko no Akuma, Nekonoo, The Illustrious Bakeneko." With each title, the blond geki's heart punched into his chest. "But, my human name is; Sephiroth."

Their eyes locked.

With another lick at the blond's lips, the cat yokai vanished before Cloud could protest. A ring of baritone chuckles dancing on the winds.

The blond remained immobile even long after the green eyed demon left. He was deep in thought, staring up into the setting skies. Never would he have thought chasing some kid into the forest would lead to this. This! He unleashed a demon from its prison. Got felt up and mocked by said demon. Then ditched by the blasted perverted bastard. He was pissed. Irked. Annoyed beyond belief!

Cloud would never admit it, but even after everything, he was intrigued by the neko yokai.

"Sephiroth," he sighed into the air.

* * *

**A/N: You've reach the end of chapter one, congrats! Did you enjoy the read? Disliked it? Liked it? Not your cup of tea? Loved it? Wished Seph would've banged Cloud on the ground? :D :D :D **

**I'm gonna make these chapters longer than my usual 3,000 mark stories. Since this chapter is in the 5,000s, I'm gonna make it my official word mark for this story. **

**Hang in there for the next chapter, Cookies!**

**CHOW**


	2. Master And Pet

**Chapter 2: Master And Pet**

* * *

He was in a sour mood. Dressed in his usual geki attire whenever he stayed over at Ruvie's place, the ends of his white haori and crimson hakama blew gently in the direction of each breeze. Sweeping the accumulated dust around the Shrine into a single pile. His mind was millions of miles away.

It had been a full week since his encounter with the neko yokai. No, not just any cat demon, a _Bankeneko_. They were the strongest of their breed. Dangerous in power. Ruthless and relentless in killing. Unmerciful in their judgement. An it was he who had released such beast upon the world. Him! How could he have been so stupid? He should have been on the alert as soon as he saw how odd the word on the marble stone was. Did he really not have the common sense he claimed so proudly?

During that entire week Cloud went out searching for the silver haired demon. Knowing it was useless since the yokai was able to disguise its signature. He tried anyway. Maybe if he had told Zack and Ruvie, things would have been successful, or at least, more easier. Then, he thought of the heavy scolding and hot water he'd be in. Zack would probably laugh his guts out, but his Sensei was a whole nother ball game. Everything had been strangely quiet. No deaths. No cities being burned to ruins. Nothing! Instead of it all being too good to be true, the blond was on edge. At any moment he excepted things to go south.

Then, he thought about how perverted the yokai was. Shiva! He never been embarrassed, pissed off, and fidgety all in the same moment before. He did his best not to think about how very naked the cat demon was, while molesting and brushing off his attacks -both verbally and physically- all in one go. Odd tingles had rippled through his body, as he was smashed to the man's leaner, much muscular body. The thought of it made him spit colorful words, words that would have had his mom chasing him around with a belt.

Ah, his mom...

There was no dodging her questioning stares, or the words coming out of her mouth. At his wrinkled and dirtied attire, she assumed the absolute worse. Coming up with the most out of this world reason for his disheveled appearance. Stating boldly that he had just come from having sex. The reaction on his face hadn't helped. Not that his silence did much good either. It was a miracle that she didn't bust out with the sex talk. He might have had to knock himself out then and there, so that he could avoid having _that_ discussion.

Like the last encounter, he couldn't explain that he was practically dry humped by a perverted cat demon, who seemed to have a licking fetish. Though, the blond thought it was best that he didn't. Gaia knows, he didn't want her trying to help him figure out his sexuality. Which he was perfectly sure of! He was a boobs and ass man, not dicks and hairy balls. Yuck!

Cloud was startled by arms wrapping around him waist and feet leaving the ground. Still paranoid, he freaked out. Jamming his elbow into where he knew a cartilage filled nose would be. His assaulter yelped, releasing him immediately. Preparing to finish whoever the heck it was off, he spun around to face off with the person. Fluttering at who it was.

Bent over and clutching a bloody nose was his best friend; Zack.

"You goddamned idiot!" The blond scolded, rushing over to his whining friend. "Why'd you scare me like that? You know I don't take being surprised well!" Making sure the dumbass held his head down, instead of backwards, keeping the blood from rushing down the raven's throat. He pulled a cloth from his pocket, putting it over the wounded nose.

"Why are you so jumpy?" There was no anger in the taller teen's voice, thankfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," came the blond geki's quick reply, "I haven't been jumpy."

His friend probably would have snorted, if the nose to do it with wasn't spewing blood at the moment. "Please, Spike. You've been looking like someone was gonna pop out of thin air for you this entire week." Those sky blues turned on him. "I've known you for almost my entire life...you know you can trust me, right?"

"Sure I do, Z." He hated the raven sometimes, especially when he turned those tell-me-all-your-secrets blue eyes! He also hated himself at the moment, because he wanted to tell the other, but he just...couldn't. Maybe it was embarrassment holding him back. Maybe it was shame. Or maybe all that was an excuse to hide the real truth. The truth that he wanted to meet the silverette again. To kick the child molesting pervert's ass of course!

Zack looked like he wanted to say more, but Ruvie came out the small temple east from the Shrine-home. The blond never seen her move so fast. Spotting them in an instant, he dashed over, asking what had happened. Cloud thought he was lying enough and decided to tell the truth. Not of _why_ he flipped out and was about to lay the smackdown on his best friend! He stuck with the jumpy story. Okay, so it wasn't the full truth. But, the half-truth was good enough for him.

The middle-aged woman was no fool though. Unfortunately. The way her fallow browns inspected him, as if she pilled back his skin and was searching through everything he kept in the dark.

He was saved for the second time by the sound of his phone ringing. Trying to keep the relief off his face, he answered without checking the caller ID. A habit he'd have to work on breaking.

"Hello?" Walking away from his comrade and Sensei, he didn't expect to hear the voice that he did on the other line.

"Hi," it was Tifa, "are you busy?"

Glancing back at the chatting pair behind him, he drifted a little further away. "No, no. I'm only at the Shrine...sweeping...and stuff. Did you need something?" No need to tell her he was throwing elbows and busting noses.

"Well, I thought maybe, you'd- you know, want to come over." Her voice was timid, with a hint of uncertainty.

Come over? Did she mean, come over to play videos, talk, chat with the family, and eat? Or come over as in _come over_? Play time? Poking around the rabbit hole? Cloud didn't want to ask in case she didn't mean the latter. That would be awkward!

"Sure!" Dammit, he didn't mean to sound so eager. "Uh, do you want me to bring anything?" Crap! Why did he ask that? He was pretty sure he only had twenty-five gils in his wallet.

"No. Just bring yourself," that sounded like an invitation to do more than just hang out, "come quickly though, my dad won't be home for an hour." Yep, definitely sounded like wanting to do more than hang out.

The blond almost asked if he should bring a condom, but restrained from doing such a stupid thing.

"I'll be there," he agreed happily.

Ending their call.

Cloud couldn't help but skip back towards the other geki and miko. Zack's nose had stopped bleeding, it was bruised and swollen, but in the process of recovering. His Sensei didn't give him that piercing look, though, he wouldn't put it pass her to whip it back out on him. For now, he'd rather avoid that.

"What's up?" The raven queried, noting his delightful mood.

"Tifa called, she wants me to come over," and possibly want to _test the waters_.

"Have you finished your duties?" The elder miko asked, waiting patiently for his answer.

He nearly rolled his eyes. Duh! Not that he'd respond like that. His Sensei might be getting up there in age, but she was a mean broom swinger. She probably played baseball as a kid. _Was_ there even baseball _when_ she was a kid? Good question. Dangerous, but good.

"Yes, ma'am. Sqeauky clean and gems free!" Now he's just being cheeky.

With a rised eyebrow and a calculated stare, she waved him off. Wordlessly giving him the green light.

With a bunch of grateful words thrown to the middle-aged woman, he ran towards the entrance. Not bothering to change from his geki clothing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Zack voice rung out.

Stomping the urge to flip off the raven, he continued onward.

The distance between Tifa's house and Ruvie's Shrine wasn't that far. At least, not on his bike. It was a little difficult riding the two wheeled device in his hakama, but he managed. Pedaling through the streets and sidewalks of Midgar to get to his next destination.

He didn't make it a habit going over to the long haired brunette's house. After meeting her dad the first time he went over, he always made sure they went out to the park, his house, or somewhere where her father wasn't breathing down his neck. Her father's dislike for him wasn't discreet. In fact, the man seemed to flaunt it. Hating on a child...how miserable that bastard's life must be behind closed doors.

It didn't take him long to reach his girlfriend's home. It was large. Much larger than his own modest house. But not too massive that it screamed rich-people-with-too-much-gil-to-play-with. Cloud had been intimidated by the size once upon a time. And a bit insecure about the size of his own place, when he brought her over. She had proved to be more than cool, even complimenting on art pieces his mom hung on the walls. Honestly, he expected her to get uppity and snobbish, but the humble face she wore didn't turn out to be a mask used to disguise her true self.

Finger raised to press the doorbell, one of the two double-doors opened before he could complete the action.

"You came!" She exclaimed, cheeks tainting pink at her outburst. "Of course you came, I mean why wouldn't you, I asked for you to- okay, Shiva!" Placing her face in her hands for a few seconds, she muttered a few lines to herself. "Sorry, come in."

Jeez, if she was going to be this nervous, she shouldn't have called him over. It was cute, but definitely wasn't the self-assured girl he was use to.

Eh, to be fair, he was a little nervous himself.

If they were going to do what he think they were going to do, then he could understand all the fidgety movements and shy glances.

"I think this is the first time we've been completely alone in your house," okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to an already flustered teenage girl...sue him. Besides, it was the truth. Her old man would've put a bullet through his head, if he thought about closing Tifa's bedroom door.

Well, that damned door's closing today!

He was led straight to her bedroom. With each step up the stairs, Tifa appeared to grow more confident. Uttering soft words under her breath. Though she lost some of that bravado once they arrived at her bedroom's door. Maroon's locking with his azures for a second, she opened and allowed him into her private sanctuary.

The door was closed _and_ _locked_.

The _click_ singing through the girly room said more than what words could.

Clearing his throat, "So," trying to break some of the tension, "your room's still...pink." She had complained that she wanted to paint over the girly-girl color, with something suitable for her age. Looking at the ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark flower petals, he thought a makeover wouldn't be too bad.

"Yeah. I haven't found the right color yet." She giggled, cheeks a lukewarm pink.

Puffing his cheeks with air before slowly blowing it out. He didn't want to come off like sex was only on his brain- because it wasn't, but this awkward dance they were doing was gradually scaring him away. He liked females, but he'd never understand the complexity of their being. They should come with a manual. Stop meant get the hell away from me. Go meant please stay. Yes meant no. While no meant all of the above.

Seeing as he'd have to take the first step, he sat on her bed. Making sure not to meet her eyes directly. A few minutes passed before she gathered the courage to sit next to him. There was some space between them. Easily fixed by either him or her sliding over. He wouldn't though. He sat on the bed, it was her move!

"We've been dating for almost five months," Tifa whispered softly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yep," popping the P, "our anniversary is coming up soon." It was an uphill battle trying to remember that that special day was coming. He knew how much the brunette loved them, so he did his best to never forget.

Cloud said the right thing, because she slid over closer to him. Erasing any space that had been there. Feeling giddy now, he ran fingers through his hair.

There was tension of a different kind floating around them.

"I know you've been waiting patiently for us to do..._stuff_, and have been thinking that maybe we coud...try something other than kissing."

The blond listened carefully. He knew what she meant. Thinking about all the things they could try was making his body react.

"Okay," what else could he say?

"Okay," she repeated with a coy smile. "Um..." Leaning closer, she pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't long before the kiss deepened, growing hot and heavy, but still kept its lazy pace. Hands grabbed at each other, while tongues met to play. Cloud was hard enough to hammer a nail, but didn't rush things. A hand trailed down his body, shyly hovering over his heated crouch. Moaning in encouragement, he went to the Lifestream and back, as that petite hand added pressure to his groin. Working him unhurriedly through his hakama.

Tifa took charge from that point on.

Salting his neck with chase kisses. She said a sample of dirty things into his ear. Some of them he would have definitely laughed at, but the pleasure kept him serious, and focused on thrusting into the hand.

A sudden squeeze had him seeing bright lights. Once they faded, the brunette was saddling his lap. He opened his mouth to ask how she moved so fast, but she executed a harsh grind that nearly made him climax.

Desperately trying not to come so soon, he clenched his teeth, burying his face into her neck. It was damned near impossible. Tifa was a horse rider and seemed to be using that same leg strength and hip power to ride him. Her moans were ecstasy to his ears, as they continued to hump each other through their clothes. The blond's geki attire made it easier for him to feel everything, making him more sensitive, and more horny.

Azures opened. About to search the delicate neck for a place to bite, when something at the window caught his attention. It was something silver. One of Tifa's stuffed animals.

Cloud did a double take.

That was no friggin stuffed animal! But it was an animal.

A cat.

A silver cat.

A silver cat with green eyes.

A silver cat with green eyes _watching_ them.

Self-consciousness hit him in waves, as he studied the feline up in the tree outside the window, boldly watching his and his girlfriend's sexual experimentation. How ironic that the peeping tom was a tomcat. Human or not, Cloud felt weird having someone watching him in such a situation.

Then he felt it.

A familiar yokai signature that was coming from...the direction of the cat. Eyes widening as realization poured into him. Those feline orbs staring back into his weren't just green, they were chartreuse, with a faint glow. That sneaky, perverted, son of a bitch!

Cloud hadn't expected the next thing to happened.

He came just as he shouted, "Sephiroth!" After whining the demon's name, he realized what he just did, and the misunderstanding that would follow.

Both teens froze.

"Sephiroth!" It didn't take long for the maroon eyed teen's bomb to detonate. "Who the hell is Sephiroth, Cloud?" She shouted, leaping from off him as if he stabbed her. "You're cheating on me! With a man!" The distraught brunette wouldn't give him a chance to speak. "Oh my Gaia, why didn't you tell me you were gay? Gay?! Was I just your cover girl, huh? Using me to hide your _real_ sexuality?"

"No! Tifa, I can ex-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She cut him off, eyes blazing like fire. "Get out! Get the hell out and don't ever talk to me again!"

"Tifa-"

"We're done! Over! Get. The. Fuck. Out!"

Backing away as she began to slap at him and cry. His gaze shifted between the cat still in the tree and his emotional girlfriend.

"Sephiroth's my cat," he shouted, feeling his tongue burn at the lie. But it was the only way to save his shattering relationship and the bastard owed him, since it was his fault.

He hadn't expected Tifa's face to turn a sick green.

"You disgusting, sick-"

Another damn misunderstanding! Great, now she thought he screwed his nonexistent cat.

"Here's right there!" Bellowing at the top of his lungs, he pointed toward the feline now lounging in the tree. Comfortable and enjoying the show.

There was a third pause.

Cloud didn't have to see the brunette's face to know that it was bright red in embarrassment. More than a little put out with her, he brushed pass her to the window. Azures glaring into the feline chartreuses.

"I'm gonna roast your ass on a stick," he hissed lowly, as he opened the window.

The feline gave what sounded like an amused meow, before leaping into the room. Observing the strutting cat, he noticed that it was a Long haired Burmilla, crossed between the Chinchilla Persian and the Burmese breeds. They were expensive and could only be brought in Wutai, which for Midgar, was impossible. Since the two countries weren't on the best of terms.

Its coat was a dominate silver, but also consisted of ash gray _make up_ lining its eyes, nose, and lips. While battleship gray strips peppered the medium-sized body.

_Someone's been eating good_, Cloud thought dryly.

"Oh Cloud, I'm _so sorry_," staring at him with pleading eyes, he had a good mind to reject her. He didn't though, giving her a small smile. "He's really gorgeous," she muttered, squatting to get a closer look.

"Don't feed his ego," it's big enough.

The blond geki wondered if he stabbed the bastard now, would his girlfriend think differently of him. Watching the demon in disguise frolic with the brunette, he wanted to stomp his foot. He was being toyed with. Feeling Sephiroth's yokai signature zap at his senses before vanishing. The urge to punt the bastard through the window was increasing.

Unable to take the cooing, he made his escape to her bathroom. Giving himself a speedy cleaning. He needed to get that demon far away from Tifa, before it decided to show its true colors. Walking back into the room, he grounded his teeth at the sight of the bastard resting so peacefully in the brunette's lap.

"C'mon," you stinking, two faced, asshole, "it's time to go home."

Sephiroth turned over, putting his back to the blond.

The geki was seconds from calling forth Force Stealer.

"You don't mind if I walk with you guys home?" Tifa voice cut into his mental image of slaying the neko yokai. Seeing that he was about to protest, she started up again, "I'm heading to a friend's house anyway, so don't worry."

Deciding that they argued enough for one day, he nodded hesitantly.

* * *

Cloud sat across the room glowering at the Burmilla stretched out on his bed.

Nothing had gone as he planned. Nor, how he expected. It was bad enough that Tifa was smitten with the furry bastard, but his mom falling in love at first sight...that was where the unexpected happened. His mom had a strict rule on having no pets in the house, since the place wasn't animal friendly, or large enough. A one story house, with two bedrooms and an office room. A living, kitchen, and a small room in the back. That didn't sound like a lot of space for a neko yokai. Not that it _should_ be.

With his mom completely attached to the damn thing, killing the demon would be tricky. Then again, there was that odd feeling in him that didn't want to kill the dangerous cat. Which was ridiculous! It was his job to protect the oblivious population from the Second Society. How could he be certain that the neko yokai won't turn around and slaughter both himself and his mother? One answer. He didn't. The blond didn't know if he wanted to take that chance either.

He definitely couldn't tell Zack and Ruvie now. They'd fry him and serve him to gargoyles! How could he even begin to explain the situation. Sorry, he accidentally unleashed an Eigo-Yokai, who also turned out to be a Bakeneko. While humping his girlfriend's lights out, the perverted cat watched, and suckered his mom into keeping him.

That sounded bizarre even in his own head. And worth an ass whipping too.

Leaving the room -reluctantly- to pee and come back, he just about jumped out his skin when a large naked man laid in place of the silver cat.

"Gaia!" Snapping his eyes close, he shouted, "Cover yourself up for petes sake!"

"That was quite the show you put on this afternoon," Sephiroth remarked, ignoring his command.

Cloud didn't know what was worse, having a naked man in his bed, or having a naked man in his bed talk about his first real sexual encounter with his girlfriend.

"That's none of your business, perv!" He yelled, blood rushing to his cheeks. "And who do you think you are spying on me anyway?"

"I am Sephiroth, strongest of my breed, and now, your owner."

The blond blench angrily at those words. Owner? As if! "Don't kid yourself, demon. You're the pet, I'm the master, which makes _me_ the owner." Ha! Suck on that... On another thought, he hoped the other didn't.

A glint appeared in those exotic felines.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" The naked cat demon turned to lay completely on his back, dragging a hand slowly down the length of his body. "Knowing that you own me and can do _anything_ you want to my body."

Eyes wide. Mouth dry. Mind blank.

The blond geki was enchanted by the erotic sight before him. Azures never left the pale hand sliding down that equally pale body. They didn't turn away when those nimble fingers danced over the semi-hard member, caressing the flesh there, coaxing it to harden to its fullest.

It was the breathy groan that slapped him back into reality.

Emitting a high pitched squeak, he charged the cat demon. Snatching one of his pillows and slamming it over the silverette's groin. He stumbled away. Too abashed to admit that the discomfort in his pants was an erection.

"Have some dignity," Cloud spat, heart still racing. "What are you still doing in my house anyway?"

Sephiroth gave a smirking pout. Something the blond thought was impossible, but of course, not for a demon like the one in his bed. "So quick to rid of me," the silverette sighed, "and here I thought we were working towards a good friendship."

"Gekis and demons are sworn enemies, we could never be friends."

"Ah, but remember, we're master and pet."

Scowling at the yokai, "You're absurd."

"And you're easily provoked," feline greens cut toward Cloud's tented pants, then back to his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled, not falling for the bait, "but you can't stay here! I don't like you, trust you, or want you around my mom."

"That's too bad, little geki, because mommy wants me around." Sephiroth mocked, still caressing his skin. "Besides, you promised you'd provide, protect, and _play_ with me."

"Yeah, when you're furry and small, not big and- would you stop touching yourself!"

"Which part would you like me to stop touching?"

"Every part!"

"I'll stop only if you take my hands' place," came the cheeky response.

Oh, he'll touch the bastard alright. Cloud'll touch him while putting his chopped up body parts in a garbage bag!

Unfortunately, the perverted neko guessed his intentions, and evaded his action. Landing face first on his bed, he groaned as a throb began in his nose. The blond geki was abruptly flipped over and held down by the wrist. He snarled at the face above him. Earning a low chuckle. He squeaked again as the silver haired man drove his chilled nose into his neck.

"What are- Stop it!"

The nose had traveled down his collarbone to his chest and lingered around his belly. No matter how much he jerked and tried reversing their position, Cloud couldn't escape the stone grip.

"I can still smell your cum from this afternoon." Sephiroth mumbled into his stomach.

Shiva! How humiliating!

He was cursing the silverette from left-to-right, when a lick to his belly button gave him a start. Yelping. He peered down his body at the demon. Said demon was preparing to lick at his skin again.

"You better- Ah! Hey, no! Hm. Aha! Get your tongue out of- Ah!"

Licks to his belly, belly button, and the peeks of his waistline was destroying his foundation. He wasn't gay! He was just a hormonal teenage boy, who's been practicing abstinence for far too long. It couldn't be helped that Cloud Jr. beckoned for more of the pleasurable torture.

What the hell did cat's like?

Fish! Did they have fish in the fridge? No, he remembered his mom grilled the last pack last week. There was no yarn around the house, mom wasn't a big knitter. Catnip...definitely didn't have any of that.

Milk! They had milk!

"If you stop...I-I'll give you...milk! I'll give you milk!" Getting those words pass his lips was the toughest thing he think he'd ever did.

The licking stopped instantly.

Sephiroth sat up, head slightly tilted to the side. "I am rather parched," chartreuses ran over Cloud's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Lead me to your milk."

The demon didn't have to tell him twice. Flying off the bed and putting a good amount of distance between them. His legs felt like jiggle. But he kept himself standing tall. He was really going to murder that perverted yokai.

"Shift back before we go," his mom could come back home anytime soon. In enought trouble, he didn't want to have to explain to her why a naked man was in her house.

Nodding once, the silverette surprisingly obeyed. He wouldn't get use to it though. If he knew anything about cats, he knew that they were sassy and a stubborn bunch. They did what they wanted, when they wanted, and how they wanted.

Cloud was amazed at the sight of Sephiroth transforming into his domestic disguise. A bright light swallowed the towering body whole, distorting the body in its brightness. Until the figure became smaller and light began to fade. Soon, standing on all fours, in a long haired, shiny coat, was the Burmilla that stole hearts and caused great misunderstandings.

"Let's go," he opened the door, allowing the furry cat to strut out, "you cocky little shit."

* * *

**A/N: LET THE MILK DRINKING BEGIN!**

**I didn't mean for this update to take so long...but at least it's here! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :D :D :D I don't usually throw on the sexy stuff so early, but since I'm trying something SUPER new with story, almost anything goes.**

**This is also my first harem story and I've gotten all of my guys and their animal forms together! I've written a few scenes out already for all of them together and in pairs. I think I gave myself a fluffy/adorable overdose.**

**I'm a hardcore cat person and spent hours searching for the perfect cat breed for Sephiroth. A Burmilla! I think this type of cat is so friggin cute, I could just die on a cloud of marshmallows.**

**Just wait till you see what animal form I chose for the others. Now! It's time for the !GUESSING GAME!**

**There's five another males that are a part of Cloud's Harem. Can you guess who they are? And if you're feeling lucky (huh, punk), try guessing their animal forms. As a reward for playing my game, I'll make you a Geki, Miko, Sensei, or Yokai in my story! How does that sound?!**

**Here's the catch!**

**You have to get three characters right. If you decided to guess their animal form, you must get two (or more) correct.**

**HINT: Look at all males in Final Fantasy I - XV. It can be any of them. Oh, and they're the sexy ones. (Think inside MY box)**

**HINT #2: All the animals are domestic, are protected by animal laws, and are admired by people.**

**If you are a Guest Review and want to play, be sure to give it a distinctive name (so I can shout you out) and gender (so your character is the correct sex. Though, if you're a girl and want to be a guy, just lemme know).  
**

**CHOW**

**P.S: My sister and I made a DeviantART account a week and some days ago. We have posted much, but if you wanna check it out, just type in: whisper0danimation :) :) :)**


End file.
